Will you marry me?
by IzayaOrihara369
Summary: A short marriage story that I can up with a while back. Shizaya pairing.


**((I don't own any right to the song involved in this story. They belong to Taylor Swift.~**

******I don't own the rights to anything belonging to Durarara! or its creators.**))

Sitting up in the same bed that was more than likely permanently stained with the smell of the raven's strawberry shampoo and the blonde's intoxicating Phoenix Axe spray, Izaya rubbed his left closed auburn eye and yawned a bit. His boyfriend was already long gone to work, and because of some stupid rule he agreed to in a sleepy daze the month before now's, he wasn't allowed to go out of the apartment until the blonde got home around 2:30 PM like most days.

_Tsk, I hate you sometimes, blondie..._

That thought buzzed through his mind as he scratched the back of his neck, starting to cook a pan of eggs for breakfast.

_He couldn't even allow me to go out and get groceries? Geez..._

Rolling his auburn eyes, he tsked lightly and after a short time later, he had finished making his little masterpiece. Chuckling to an empty home, he took his little plate of breakfast, salted and peppered, into the living room, plopping down on the couch with a slight giggle. He did have to admit...it was nice not having to worry about anything for once.

"-so we ran. Shizuo? Shizuo. 'Ey, dude, you listenin'?"

"Hm? Huh? Yeah..Sorry, Tom, just kinda outta it today."

"Yeah, I could tell. What's up?"

"Eh..."

Strong hands stuffed into his pockets, the blonde debt-collector walked beside his boss, and rather close friend, Tom Tanaka. His left hand held a folded piece of paper that had been in his black slacks for two days tightly. He had meant to give it to Izaya those two days earlier, but he continued to chicken out. He was nervous! Hell, he didn't know how to ask such a question.

A light tap on his right shoulder made his thought reel fade. Turning his head with a soft "Huh?", he locked eyes with Tom, who had stopped walking and was staring at him a bit curiously.

"Something involving Izaya?"

Nodding a little, he sighed and waited for Tom to start walking again to begin speaking.

"Yeah... Well... I've had plans to ask him something rather huge, and I have no idea how he'd react to it."

"You two have been dating for some time, right?"

"A year and a half tonight at 9:46 PM..."

"Damn, Shizuo! You actually remember that!?"

"W-well...yeah...I mean..."

"Yeah, yeah. Love an' all that. I know. So what'cha gonna ask 'im?"

Pulling the folded-into-eighths plain lined piece of paper from his slack pocket, he began to unfold it slowly, a bit nervous and a little embarrassed to share something like this with Tom. Showing the paper to him, he watched as the brunette's jaw went ajar and he gasped a bit.

"Y-you're serious!?"

"Yeah... I really love him..."

Digging through the closet in their bedroom with a dumb smile, the raven tried to find the speakers that he'd bought for his i-Pod a few weeks ago. Squeaking a bit, he smiled happily and pulled them from the closet, grabbed his i-Pod off the bed, and rushed into the living room. Quickly plugging the speaker system into the plug by the television that kept it functioning for now, he hooked his i-Pod up to it and began shifting through every song he could find.

After a few more moments of searching and searching, he clapped his hands, set his little device down and pressed play, quickly grabbing one of the hairbrushes they had laying around the apartment in various locations and smiled like an idiot. As the feminine voice began to sing, he sang along with a similar pitch and tone.

"Elevator buttons and morning air, strangers' silence makes me want to take the stairs... If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares, but right now my time is theirs... Seems like there's always someone who disapproves.. They'll judge it like they know about me and you, and the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do! The jury's out, my choice is you. So don't you worry your pretty little mind.~ People throw rocks at things that shine and life makes love look hard. The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours~!"

He just danced around the living room in a dark gray jacket with the sleeves pushed up his slender arms and a pair of black and white checkerboard boxers. Just as every weekend when they blonde went to work and he stayed inside, he had to dance around in a jacket, boxers, and a pair of plain white socks. Giggling, he finished singing just as his cell phone began to ring. Quickly shutting his music off and grabbing his cell, he flipped it open and smiled big, speaking in a slightly panting tone.

"H-hello~?"

_"Izaya?"_

"Shizu-Chan~! What's up~?"

_"We need to talk. Can you break our rule and come downstairs?"_

A bit curious of what the blonde was wanting to speak with him about, Izaya blinked a bit and nodded, uttering a soft "Sure.." before he heard the line go dead. Closing the black cell, he pulled on his coat and a pair of white peace sign pajama pants that he had gotten for Christmas a few months ago from Celty and Shinra.

Within just a few minutes, he was on the last flight of stairs to the apartment building, but with each few steps, he slowed his pace until he was walking bit by bit outside, fear slightly welling up inside of him. Why did the male sound so nervous over the phone... Were they going to break u-

Quickly, he shook the thought away before smiling lightly and remembering that they loved each other. Hell, they played together in the snow just a few days ago before it melted. Giggling behind his hand lightly, he remembered how he had gotten the blonde to surrender by pushing him into the tree by the park entrance and watching an entire branch full of snow fall over his head.

Shifting a bit from left to right foot, the blonde bit his lower lip worriedly, waiting outside the apartment building nervously for Izaya. Tom stood a few feet away, negotiating with the male in charge of what played on the huge television screen in the middle of the city. From where Shizuo and Izaya would be standing once the raven came out of the building, they'd be able to see it as the sun shone perfectly between the two.

Finally, he saw Izaya come out, giggling like an idiot. Just that alone made him smile and relax. He loved how cute the male could be when he reminisced their old memories, if that was what he was recalling.

"Shizu-Chan.~ What did you call me down here for~?"

"I have a big surprise for you."

"Really~? What is it?"

"Well...Look to the left and up a bit."

Confusion circled through him as he did as the blonde instructed, auburn eyes widening a bit as he saw the main screen in the main part of city start malfunctioning. Gasping, he lay his hand to his mouth as he saw one of the videos of he and the blonde playing in the snow playing for a few moments. Afterwards, he watched a small 15 second video of he and Shizuo fighting.

_Like the old days..._

Narrowing his eyes a bit in confusion, he watched Shizuo standing where he was now, right in front of their apartment, pulling a paper from his left slack's pocket, starting to unfold it. Before he unfolded it completely, he smiled big and chuckled, speaking in that same voice he did when told Izaya he loved him.

_**"Izaya... I love you, and I have something important to ask. Just promise you won't scream."**_

"S-Shizuo...w-what are..."

His heart began skipping beats as Shizuo grabbed his hand and chuckled. Looking at him for a brief moment, he quickly looked back at the screen, auburn eyes widening even more as he gasped and his heart almost exploded in his chest.

The blonde unfolded the paper on the video and chuckled, smiling like a love-struck idiot. In perfect black sharpie, it read the one thing neither ever expected the other to say to the other.

**WILL YOU MARRY ME?**

Ignoring the words before the paper unfolded, Izaya screamed loudly and wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck tightly, hugging him tightly as he squealed louder, nodding like an idiot.

"YES, YES, YES~!"

Laughing, he wrapped his strong arms around the raven and held him tightly, spinning him a bit, easily able to pick him off the ground a bit to do so.

After a second, he set Izaya back on his feet and, beating him to the punch, their lips pressed happily, both smiling against the others lips, glad to know how easily they molded together. Almost like they were made for one another.~


End file.
